Cure Custard
|-|Himari Arisugawa= |-|Cure Custard= |-|A La Mode Style= ] Summary Himari Arisugawa is one of the main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She is a second grade middle school student like Ichika Usami, attending the same school as the latter as well. She is known for being fast and light as that of a “squirrel”, being able to run off to places quicker than anybody would notice she was there or gone. Despite also being known as a shy girl, Himari becomes really talkative whenever she talks about her favorite sweets (such as pudding), At first scared of not making another friend with someone like Ichika just as this happened to her before when she was younger while trying to express her love for sweets, she later resolved herself after seeing the effort Ichika had went through to making pudding with her, and later gaining the power to become the legendary patisserie, Cure Custard. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 5-B Name: Himari Arisugawa, Himarin (by Ichika), Cure Custard Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, Patisserie-in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, can summon her crystal animal to aid her, Matter Manipulation, and Energy Projection Attack Potency: Small Building level (Has been able to fight the Kirakiraru Thieves, some of whom in their empowered states are of this size) | Planet level (Fought and defeated Elisio, who reality warped and destroyed the entire planet. Able to create a new Earth with the other Cures afterwards.) Speed: Subsonic (Reacted to and dodged an attack from Gummy, who was moving fast enough to the point of becoming a blur) | Massively Hypersonic (Capable of attack and flying around this speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of towing and restraining monsters that dwarf over forests.) Striking Strength: Street Class | Planet Class (Traded blows with Elysio) Durability: Small Building level | Planet level (Capable of withstanding all of Elysio's attacks.) Stamina: Large (Can fight even when heavily injured.) Range: Tens of Kilometers with KiraKira powers and attacks. Planetary when recreating the Earth. Standard Equipment: Sweets Pact (The main item used in order to transform into her Cure Custard form as well as being her main item to fight her foes with), Candy Rod (Allows her and the other Precures to perform their group attack as well as their own individual attacks), Kirakiraru Creamer, and her Crystal Animal (Squirrel). Intelligence: Like Ichika, Himari normally has the intelligence of a girl her age and grade. Also like the former, she is really knowledgeable about sweets if not more so. Having studied about the way sweets like pudding and churro are made, she is able to tell how they will affect one's body when eaten, making her a sort of “sweets doctor”. In combat as a Precure, she is well-skilled in fighting her foes, using her great speed to her advantage as well as using her powers to restrain her foes for her fellow Precures to come and do further attacks on them. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'KiraKira★Kirarun:' The main form of attack of Himari’s and her friends when in their Precure forms. This manifests in the form of magical “batter” within their Sweets pact, from which they are then able to create numerous constructs to fight their enemies with. As Cure Custard, Himari has shown the ability to use her batter in various manners. Such as: enveloping her foes with whip-like lashes of batter to restrict their movement, launch yellow energy blasts with her wand, and wrap her enemies with a colossal encasing of frosting that then creates an implosion on them. *Himari also has other moves that requires her to use to the Candy Rod, which are as follows: **'Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode!:' A group attack Cure Whip performs with the other four Precures and when all five are in use of the Candy Rod. This attack is done through several preparations: Cure Custard first goes by creating some magical batter, next comes Cure Gelato who freezes up the batter, then Cure Macaron slices up the frozen batter followed by Cure Chocolat summoning some frosting, which is then finalized by Cure Whip herself adding even more frosting to it along with some strawberries to the mix. This results in five strawberry cakes that stack up one after the other to make a five layered cake that completely envelops the target, whereupon the Precures then spin the glass rod on their Candy Rod before shouting “A La・Mode!”. They then finish it off by raising them in the air, where the cake layers light up the respective Cures colors before creating a grand explosion that damages the foe trapped inside. **'Custard Illusion:' A solo attack where Custard spins the glass ball on the Candy Rod and yells her incantation. This summons a yellow light that causes a cherry to appear before bursting into a series of yellow light after the two cherries hit each other. Cure Custard can then use this to send it at her foe. Key: Base | A La Mode Style Gallery Cure_Custard_Candy_Rod.jpg|Cure Custard with the Candy Rod. Custard_Illusion.png|Custard Illusion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Animal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Rod Users Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5